powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dayu Usukawa
is the right hand of Dokoku Chimatsuri and the only one he is kind to, provided she knows her place as his obedient and unquestioning servant. Her character is the basis for the Futakuchi-onna of Japanese myth. Background In life, she was Usuyuki (薄雪, Usuyuki '''lit.' Light Snowfall''), a woman who obsessed over Shinza, a man who never loved her. However, when scorned that he loved another woman instead of her, Usuyuki incinerated him and those at an engagement party in a suicidal crime of passion. But once witnessing that Shinza would still love another, Usuyuki's emotions corrupted her soul and turned her into Dayu, bonding Shinza's soul into a shamisen that she carries with her, creating eerie and unsettling songs that become a means to soothe Dokoku's rage. However, she has trouble getting along with the Ayakashi because of her life as a human, which she makes attempts to reclaim. One failed attempt results with her being saved by Juzo, developing feelings for the Gedou as she begins to defy Dokoku's orders as well. Though she claimed her feelings for Shinza had long died, after becoming a rogue, Dayu refuses to give him up as it would end her existence and she doesn't want Shinza's soul to be reunited with his love. Dokoku angry that she did not killed Juzo as he ordered her to, he burned her shamisen, making Shinza moan. She then aided Akumaro in several of his schemes when he promised to repair her shamisen, but turned against him when she found out he had no intention of keeping his word and only wanted to use the pent up misery of Shinza for his plan. After failing to reclaim her shamisen and getting soundly beaten by Akumaro, she is saved by Dokoku, who drove Akumaro off then repaired the shamisen with part of his own body. She told Juzo her feelings for Shinza had disappeared but Juzo did not believe this true. Soon after Akumaro's demise, Dayu returns to the Rokumon Junk to assist in Dokoku's reawakening. Dayu deliberately baits Shinken Pink into destroying her shamisen, mortally wounding her in the process, while reviving Dokoku with all of Shinza's pent-up suffering. She later uses the last of her power to restore Dokoku's body, making him immune to the sealing character. With only her kimono remaining, which Dokoku later throws into the Sanzu River. Super Hero Taisen Z Dayu was part of an army of resurrected (mostly Super Sentai) monsters led by after the revival of . They proceeded to attack the gathering of and Super Sentai, giving them a hard time. The heroes of recent years were in a pinch until the arrival of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added Arsenal In battle, Dayu uses a shortsword hidden in her shamisen, with the headstock acting as the hilt. After her instrument was damaged, Akumaro gave her the Sange Hankontō (散華斑痕刀?, Glorious Death Spotted-Scars Sword) dagger to use while he took the shamisen. Behind the scenes Portrayal Dayu is voiced by , who also portrayed Usuyuki in her lone appearance on-screen. As Dayu, her suit actor was , her sub was . In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z, she was voiced by http://ameblo.jp/t-pro-studio/entry-11537578960.html and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. Notes *Dayu's name can be translated as "Thin-skinned courtisan''. *Dayu or tayu (太夫) is the highest rank of courtesan (oiran) *Height: 184 cm *Weight: 80 kg *While Dayu's appearance is based on Futakuchi-onna, her backstory somewhat resembles that of , since both are originally women that gave up their humanity due to unrequited love. *Dayu is modeled after Benzaiten (弁財天?), a sea slug, and various mollusks and has elements of the futakuchi-onna (二口女?). *Her name Dayu was shared with her Power Rangers counterpart. * Like several other female villains in super sentai, she was the main opponent of the pink sentai. Appearances See Also & Super Samurai References Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Gedoshu Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Monsters that were originally human